One major challenge in RACH preamble detection is the determination of the detection threshold. A power estimator (PE) can be used to estimate the input noise variance. This PE based technique assumes that the signal-to-noise ratio is low enough so that what is measured by PE is just the interference plus the noise level. This approach works well and converges in a few slots in low-to-moderate signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) environments. Dynamic range adjusters (sliders) in PE may accidentally not be set the same as those in preamble detector (PD). The software complexity increases if we need to pass PE values for use in PD and path monitor (PM) algorithms. Finally, in high SNR scenarios, the PE noise estimate will be strongly influenced by the preamble itself.
Another existing approach to this problem configures a preamble correlation hardware block with a scrambling code that is not used by the mobiles in the particular cell or sector of concern. This requires additional hardware that is used wastefully. Furthermore, the estimation of the detection threshold is still not resolved.